A Perils Galixey IX
by Tim Jones
Summary: what hapend inbertween the destruction of the jedi and Chiz return?


Star wars

**Episode IX **

**A Perilous Galaxy... **

Along time ago in a galaxy

far, far away

Star wars

**Episode XI **

**A Perilous Galaxy **

After retiring form a mission Chiz Magoog has passed away and his padawan's became knights. But She-Ka Ho-La had asset of instructions from her master. They told her to go to Naboo her Masters home world. She learnt great power but was tricked by dearth destroyer and turns evil. Then she destroys the Jedi order and all future Jedi (Younglings). Ever since the destruction of the Jedi order the galaxy has sunk in to a war. As the two most power organisations take control of the galaxy. The Huts and Black sun fight for planets and the huts have made it to the black sun capital. So let the battle commence…

We open on a Twilit.

It heads for the planet below and lands out side the Black Sun HQ then an army of bounty hunters flee the ship. They make a wall of protection out of crates lying around and hold there ground wanting for troops to engage them in battle. The door opens and a horde of Black Sun warriors storm out shooting at them like mad. The bounty hunters start to shoot the Black Sun men but they are out numbered so one of them tires to get to the ship but dies trying. Then three make it back and flee in side leaving the rest for dead. The ramp of the ship cam up and they started to take of.

"Run, run away this is are land. Ha, ha, ha" yelled the black sun warriors shooting up it to the air in victory.

Then the ship started to shoot the Back Sun warriors who where to busy celebrating to realise. Then more members came so the ship contained shooting them until there was no more to attack. The ramp came down and out came person in female man made amour (LuLu Windu), one in green republic amour (Capt green), another was a cyborg warring an orange jump suit and last a male Hut. They made there way to meet with the head of black sun. They entered the main room to see the head of black sun with his head in is hands sitting I his chair and next to him a translator droid.

"Droid translate" ordered the head of Black Sun.

"Mu sa faz ar nw ba zing zar" said Rotta the hut.

"The hut wants to now if you are ready to surrender to the hut clans" said the translator.

"I'll rather die then join you" yelled the head of black son.

"Ka tin ko" said Rotta.

"That can be arranged" said the translator.

Rota nodded at LuLu and she flung her lightsaber at them like a boomerang both their heads fell to the floor and then shortly after their rest of them followed. She held her hand out and caught her lightsaber.

"Bip bop dip dop" said commander 09.

"Your right there is something we forgot to do" said Capt green.

"Oh. sho mow?" asked Rotta.

"This" said LuLu as she cut of Rotta's head of.

"Come on boos gave us a job. We still have to complete" explained Capt Green.

"Your right. Let's go. To Corosont" said LuLu.

So they left the building and entered the ship the ramp came up. Then the ship took of in to space.

"Beep doop dap" said 09.

And they shot in to hyper space on there way to Corosont to complete their mission.

They came out of hyper space and laded at what was left of the senate building. They entered throw a path of rubble and made here way in side they came in to where one of the pods was and watched as the huts all around in there own pods disusing business. Then they resaved a massage. 09 held out the commutations device and a hologram of there boss came up.

"Did you destroy the huts yet?" asked boss.

"No but we age about to Boss" said LuLu.

"Yes boss" Said Green.

Then 09 pulled out a Wookiee Bowcaster and shot at a piece of the ceiling. Then the whole ceiling collapsed on the huts killing them all.

"It's a shame what happened to this place" said LuLu.

"What do you mean? You did this remember" yelled Green.

"I know. It is still a sham of what happened" said LuLu.

"Deep doop" asked 09.

"Are yea you whereat there when Boss gave the odder to destroy the clones and cadets that used help protect the old republic" said Green.

"Well it al began something like this…

_The troopers had been ordered all aboard a fleet…_

"Master Jedi where…" said the trooper.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a commander because I am commanding this ship" said LuLu.

"Sorry commander. So where are we going?" asked the trooper.

"Just fallow the cowardanets" ordered LuLu.

"Yes Commander" said the trooper.

Then LuLu left and walked to the nearest escape pod. And jessant just as the fleet went in to hyper space.

"Sir an escape pod jessant before we went in to hyper space" said one of the pilots.

"Pay it no mind we have an important mission to complete" said the captain proudly.

"Sir we are picking up a disturbance on the scoops" said another Pilot.

"Take us out of hyper space" said the captain with a concerned look on his face.

They cam out of hyperspace to find they wear hedging in to Mustafa. But before they could do anything the rest of the fleet smashed in to them and they all died.

But back on Corosont the senate was in a state of panic as the Jedi have dean destroyed. And all the senators are there to discus the matter. Then LuLu cam in and destroyed the roof but only apart caved in. _…Then I started to kill the senators and destroy the senate building…_ …and that is how all of this happened" explained LuLu.

They looked down to see the legs of a gold droid but part of its right leg was silver.

"Who is Boss any way" asked Green.

"Bepp bop" said 09.

"I now 09 I don't know ever. But something fells familiar" said LuLu.

"Why did she hear hire us in the first place" asked Green

"Because we savvied he republic mascara…

LuLu, Green, and 09 met up out side the senate to discuss what to do.

"With to republic down and the hut, black son war we need to do something to stay alive" asked LuLu.

"Blep blob pob pod" said 09

"That is it great one 09 we become bounty hunters. And make are way up in life" said Green.

So they put up advertisements all over. Then a week in to bounty hunting the retuned to there base after a mission.

"Guys that was a brilliant mission" cried LuLu in excitement.

Bleep bleep.

"Calm down we got a message" said Green.

"You three work for me now" said the figure. On the holagrthip projector.

"We three work for you now" they said.

"Bleep blab bloop" said 09.

Your right I guess we wait for boos to give us are next assignment.

Bleep bleep.

"You're first assignment is to kill the huts" said Boss

"Yes Boss" they all said and ran of to the huts hiring out post to start their mission.

…and that is how we became bounty hunters" explained LuLu.

They walked out to safety to report to boss.

Three blue glowing figures watched as they walked out.

"How did he turn so easily?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Will of the force it was" said Yoda.

"We should have never let him join the academy" said Luke.

"Happened any way this would have" said Yoda.

"Yoda is right Luke it is not your fault" said Obi-Wan.

"I guess you're right" said Luke.

"She-Ka it was. Her master it was not" said Yoda.

"But she would of not turned by herself" pondered Luke.

"Yes some one must have helped her on her passage to the bark side" said Obi-Wan.

"Focus the force we must. The person who turned She-Ka we will see" said Yoda.

So they focused the force.

"I can't get a clear image. What about you Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan.

Yoda hanged his head in shame.

"Darth destroyer. He turned She-Ka evil" burst out Luke

"Dark times hi ahs caused" said Yoda.

"We can not help it" said Luke.

"But what will happen next" wondered Obi-Wan.

So they focused the force once again. This time they saw the three bounty hunters.

They enter the ship and tuned on the holograthic projector an image of a figer staing with one leg up on on the wall and the other on the ground comes up then they swich

over so that the figer sees their three bounty hunters.

"Oh, my three top bounty hunters. Were you successful on your last mission?" asked the figure.

"Yes my master," said LuLu.

It turned off and the figure stepped out. It was a black Twi'lek wearing ripped clothes.

She walked over to a noose she floated up to put her head throw it and flew down snapping her neck. Then the cloaked figure walked in they removed the hood and on their head was scruffy black hair with a part of snapped brown hair attached.

"Oh, She-Ka how foolish you are," said the figure.

He clicked his fingers then a white figure came into the room about to enter She-Ka's body. Then a black lightsaber went right them and it disappeared then a black one took its place and entered her body. The rope snapped and she fell to the floor. She removed the rope.

"I will pull out your heart eat it cut of your dick shove it down moth pull out your intestine out your new fanny hole and choke you with it. Master…" said She-Ka. Master…" said She-Ka.

She kneeled to him like Vader did to the Emperor.

"How did you bring me back to life," asked She-Ka.

"I used the force itself," Said Chiz.

Before She-ka could speak.

"It started a long time ago…

…In the beginning the midicloriens formed a body to represent the Jedi a white hooded figure but they made more. They would roam around the galaxy and enter people they chose to make them strong with the force. But when evil arose some of the midicloriens went evil and formed black hooded figures. They would fight over who gets who. But when someone is good and goes evil or vice versa there is a battle inside that person and either side wins…

…and I mange to contact them and make a deal with the darkside to let you live," said Chiz.

"Now we can pull earthly masses together. To make one planet, one sun, one moon…"

"Master you don't have the power to complte your plan" said She-Ka laughing at her foolhardy master.

"I'm more power full then Jedi and Sith combaind an more powefull then you!" she yelled.

"Your power is your weekness. My still young apprentice" he said.

"Your over convidnec is you wekness" she said.

"I have no weekness" he screamed.

Chiz lifted his hand and pused ti toward She-Ka and foced her out of the apartment and around Corosont and she came screaming frow the opist wall. Then She-ka got up and Chiz was flung back wards.

Once.

"What…"

Twice

"Is…"

Three times

"Going…"

Four times

"On…"

Five times

"She master my poers are far greater then yours" she said.

Chiz shot force lighting out his hand at She-Ka. But sher absorded it then shot foce ligitng form her haul bodey in to one beam at Chiz wich made him go flying around Corosont so amny times it killed him. He finaley stod at her feet.

"See master I have no weekness" she cried.

She kiked the bodey.

"Master" she said.

"Ma. Master" she wisperd under her voice.

"Nooooo" she screamed.

"There are always to Sith a master and an apprtice. I'm the master now I need the apprentice" she scremed so loaud every one heard it.

Then she rose her hands and claped them tougher.

BOOM! ...?...


End file.
